1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a fill valve assembly, and more particularly, to a fill valve assembly for use in association with a filler device, which maintains a fill material (e.g. fluid) in desired regions, and substantially precludes undesirable contamination of the fill valve assembly by the fill material.
2. Background Art
Fill valve assemblies for use in association with filler devices have been known in the art for many years. While fill valve assemblies have become commercially available for use in association with filler devices the cleanliness of associated components remains problematic. Cleanliness of the components is especially problematic with respect to fill valve assemblies which are used in association with, for example, food products (hereinafter referred to as the fill material), where cleanliness and sanitation standards are relatively stringent.
For example, fill valve assemblies have a plurality of movable and/or displaceable components which can be, at some point during the fill process, in direct contact with the fill material. As these parts move relative to each other, the fill material can be spread to other regions of the fill valve assembly. While seals can be positioned, in an attempt to preclude and/or minimize any undesirable spread of the fill material (or, conversely, the passage of contaminants into the fill material) it is extremely difficult to maintain the desired sanitized conditions over an extended periodxe2x80x94due to rapid movement and sliding seal interfaces. As such, it becomes necessary to disassemble or to otherwise interrupt operation to clean the fill valve assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fill valve assembly which precludes the undesirable spreading of fill material or contamination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fill valve assembly which is capable of operating for many cycles and/or extended periods of time without undesirable spreading of fill material or contamination thereof.
The invention comprises a fill valve assembly for use in association with a filler device. The fill valve assembly comprises an outer housing, a product dispensing member, a displaceable piston and a seal member. The product dispensing member is associated with the outer housing. The displaceable piston is positioned within at least a portion of the outer housing and the product dispensing member. The seal member is fixedly associated with the displaceable piston at one end thereof and fixedly associated with at least one of the outer housing and the product dispensing member at another end thereof.
In one preferred embodiment, the seal member comprises a bellows having a plurality of flexing regions. In one such embodiment, the flexing regions of the bellows define a plurality of peaks and valleys. The valleys are positionable proximate the piston, and the peaks extend outwardly therefrom.
In a preferred embodiment, the seal member includes a region of increased rigidity proximate at least one of the first and second ends thereof. Preferably, the seal member includes a region of increased rigidity proximate each of the first and second ends thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention, the displaceable piston further comprises a body and a sleeve. The body includes a first end, a second end, and a lip positioned therebetween. The sleeve includes a first end and a second end. The sleeve extends over at least a portion of the body between the first end and the lip. The second end of the sleeve is positioned proximate the lip of the body.
In one such embodiment, the second end of the seal member is fixedly engaged between the second end of the sleeve and the lip of the body.
In another such embodiment, the piston further comprises a spacer positioned proximate each of the first ends of the body and the sleeve. The spacer is slidably positionable relative to the body and fixedly engageable with the first end of the sleeve. Downward movement of the spacer imparts downward movement of the second end of the sleeve toward the lip of the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the product dispensing member further comprises an upper assembly and a lower assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention further comprises a displacing member comprising an annular ring and means for displacing the annular ring. The annular ring is associated with the displaceable piston such that movement of the annular ring imparts movement upon the displaceable piston. The annular ring is positioned with an inner cavity of the outer housing so as to bisect the inner cavity into an upper inner cavity and a lower inner cavity. The annular ring displacing means displaces the annular ring within the inner cavity.
In a preferred embodiment, the displacing means further comprises an upper fluid port and a lower fluid port. The upper fluid port is in communication with the upper cavity. The lower fluid port is in communication with the lower cavity. Fluid can be selectively directed to each of the upper and lower fluid ports so as to displace the annular ring with the inner cavity.